


League of Lesbians: One Shots

by PeepMeep



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots. Tend not to be in any particular canon/continuity unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LuxXNami

She sat at the dock every night, looking for the fabled green light at sunset. The sailors told Lux the tales of the rare glow that rose from the sea.  
Whenever she returned to Demacia, she returned to her spot. Garen didn’t get it. He was all muscle and no intelligence. He wouldn’t understand what the light meant to her.  
A voice as smooth as silk rolled over the waves. “I’ve always wondered what you’re doing here. Do you love the sea too?” From the water rose a pair of golden eyes framed by flowing, yellow hair.  
“I’m looking for something I hope to see one day.” Lux crouched to peer at the mermaid. “Have you heard of the green light that appears at sunset?”  
“Everything looks different from beneath the waves. The light looks quite different down here. Would you like to see?”  
“I’d love to see.”  
Nami offered her hand skyward. Lux twined fingers with webbed fingers and slipped beneath the surface.   
Light danced off the watery roof of her realm. Nami pressed her body to her guest. Fingers brushed flowing blonde locks from her face, soft lips exploring every inch. Warmth blossomed across her body, from her mouth to her between her legs.  
She could see the light now, the stars bursting just out of reach. Her body felt lighter as she was pulled further down. There it was, the green light, blocking out the sun just as the black swallowed her sight.


	2. LuxXLeona

“Be patient.”   
Lux tried. All she could do was lay there and try to relax. Leona kissed her stomach..  
“Just wait, you’ll love it.” She slipped a finger into Lux’s tight pussy.   
The blonde tried rocking her hips with the motions. Her lover placed her free hand on her pale stomach to stop her.  
“Please, let me. I’ve got this handled.” Her finger withdrew, returning with a second.  
“But I want to do something,” Lux whined. “It’ll be boring if I just lie here the whole time.”   
She smiled. “I’ll try to keep you entertained.”  
So Leona talked. About Mt. Targon, the Rakkor, the Solari. She spoke softly, massaged Lux’s cramps away. Her right hand slowly made its way further into her hole.  
Lux could feel herself get stretched out. She didn’t notice the bronze knuckles wiggling their way inside or how the fingers moved from a wedge to a fist. Leona’s attention had her in a haze. It was when the rest of her hand was swallowed up did she get pulled back into reality.  
Leona laughed. “Now, you can do what you want.” She slowly rocked her fist inside Lux.  
The long build-up had already gotten her worked up. She wanted to move with Leona, to reach up and kiss her back, to do anything to reciprocate; the only thing she could do was grip the sheets and try not to cum yet.  
A curtain of auburn hair tumbled over the Solari’s face as she lowered her head. She kissed and sucked at Lux’s clit as she started to fuck her faster.  
Fire blazed from her core to every inch of her body. She grew hotter and tighter until it all exploded. Her body gripped at Leona as she orgasmed, still pulsing for a time after she finished.  
When her voice found her, she asked “You’re still in me.”  
Leona smiled. “I wanted to make sure that you’re okay with it first.”  
“I think I’ll be fine,” Lux said. As the high was coming down, she could start to feel how sore she was.  
“If you say so, sweetie.” Leona gave her a quick kiss before she pulled her hand out with a pop.  
Lux came again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fisting day


	3. Lux/Vayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I wrote this and another thing today so I dug through Google Drive for it so YOU CAN ENJOY

These matches usually lasted half an hour. Maybe 40 minutes, tops. But it’s well past an hour and the battle has no signs of stopping. Lux had a full build, more gold then she knew what to do with. She was doing her job as a support as well as she could. It didn’t help that she was so distracted.  
All she could think about was how stupid she was for not going to the bathroom before the match. They had a strong team comp. They knew what they were doing. Lux felt fine then.   
But now she had lost count of how many potions she had drunk. The enemy Nami poking her with her waves throughout the match was maddening. Each time she resurrected back in base she had to fight the urge not to wet herself. Vayne was her lane partner; she’d die from embarrassment if the night hunter caught her.  
Lux returned to bottom lane. She swapped the yellow trinket to the red one, as no one else on the team had bothered to take on the burden of anti-vision. The first thing she saw was the tell-tale sign of an enemy ward being dropped in one of the bushes hugging the wall. A shiver coursed through her. She feared she had to do something or else she’d explode.  
“I’ll get rid of that ward,” she told Vayne, rushing past her to the bush. Vayne noticed Lux start to push one hand against her crotch area while running. As soon as Lux reached the inside of the brush she felt crippling pang of pain in her abdomen, and a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She felt like her bladder was about to explode. This would not wait any longer, and her outfit would take at least 10 seconds to take off to the point where she wouldn’t wet herself if she went now.   
There was no longer a way around it, she had to let go. She felt her heartbeat and breathing quicken as she seriously considered something so taboo. But there were no other options. Lux let her pelvic muscles relax in defeat, her face flushed red with embarrassment. She felt a tingling sensation in her pussy as she released a strong, steady stream of piss. Lux let out a distressed gasp. She noticed a warm, wet sensation against her pussy as she let herself soak the nylon fabric of her tights and her cloth panties underneath. Though the embarrassment was almost unbearable, she also felt intense relief as the warm, wet feeling travelled down her legs. Lux relaxed further, collapsing to her knees. A small puddle began to form on the grass beneath as her stream of urine leaked through her tights, out onto the ground. As she felt her stream weaken down to a few final drops, her feeling of relief faded away, and was replaced by regret.   
Oh my god, what will Vayne think? What will the whole team think? Oh god… She thought, as she started to tear up a little, and held her face in her hands. As she wallowed in embarrassment, she heard a rustling in the brush behind her.  
“Lux, what’s the holdup? Wards shouldn’t take 10 seconds to cle-oh. Oh dear. What happened here?” As Vayne rushed into the brush and stopped a few feet short of Lux, she saw her in a kneeled position with her face in her hands, and was greeted with a very faint scent of urine. Vayne immediately discerned what had happened. Vayne walked over and squatted down beside her, giving her a hug.  
“Lux? Lux, it’s okay. It happens to the best of us sometimes.” Vayne tried her best to ignore the fact that her leg was now up against Lux’s wet, now-cold tights. Lux appeared to be unaffected by Vayne’s words.  
“Look Lux, I understand that this unusually long match must have taken it’s toll, and the situation must have been unavoidable. It’s okay.”  
Still no response.  
Vayne was stumped at what to do next. Watching Lux be inconsolably upset was torture to her, and she would do anything to cheer her up. After all, there was no chance their team would win a 4v5, right?   
Then an idea popped into her head. Though it wasn’t the most comfortable idea, and it was a longshot, Vayne felt that she was out of other options.  
“Um, in fact Lux, I feel like the match’s length has been unwelcome to me too. I really need to relieve myself. In fact, ugh, I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”   
Of course, Vayne was scrupulous in taking care of biological needs before a match, but a situation like this required her best, albeit mediocre, acting skills. To Vayne’s surprise, Lux seemed a little less upset, and her eyes peeked out from behind her hands to peer at Vayne. Noticing her response, Vayne kept going with the routine.  
“In fact, oh no, it appears that I will not have time to undress myself…”  
Here comes the part I was not looking forward to, Vayne thought. Though she took care of her needs before the match, she felt some pressure in her bladder from the excessive potion consumption brought on by the length of the match. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands to her knees, and tried her hardest to wet herself. Though relaxed for just a second, she started holding it again out of habit and what felt proper to do in public. She got to the edge of release multiple times, before backing down again.   
Focus, Vayne thought. For Lux.  
Vayne moved her hands to the ground underneath her, shifted her weight backward, and relaxed, resisting the urge to hold it again. Lux’s hands now moved from covering her eyes to her mouth, watching in disbelief at what she was going to witness.  
After a few seconds, Vayne felt herself let some pee out, before holding it again. She felt her underwear get wet, but not much else. That won’t do, Vayne thought. After all, her leather pants would take a lot more to show wetness. She tried again and took another deep breath, relaxing her body. She felt the pee get to the edge of her bladder, and get released out into her panties. Yes, this was it, thought Vayne. She felt herself empty her bladder, her panties and the crotch area of her pants getting damp. Vayne let out a gasp and flushed red with relief, while Lux noticed a dark patch near where Vayne’s pussy was. Yellow drops began to escape through her pants onto the grass of the brush. To Vayne’s surprise, she was even a little aroused that Lux would watch something so intimate and humiliating as Vayne wetting herself.   
If I’m going to do this, I may as well enjoy it a little, Vayne thought.   
Vayne moved one hand to lightly press against her damp crotch and moved her fingers up and down the area as the wet spot continued to grow. She closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth a little, savoring the forbidden feeling of complete, primal relief. As she finished relieving herself, she opened her eyes again, looked at Lux, and gave an embarrassed smile. Lux returned the smile with her signature grin. She was okay again. Vayne put her hands on her knees again and tried her best to compose herself.  
“Well, this was certainly something, hmm?”, said Vayne.   
“Yeah… um… Thank you Vayne. For… for that.” Replied Lux, and gave her a big hug. Vayne returned the hug, and gave Lux a light, quick kiss. Though Lux’s embarrassment did not completely go away, she felt really happy that Vayne would go to such a length to cheer her up.  
“For the record, Lux…. did you ever actually get rid of the ward in this bush?”  
Lux’s calm, content expression turned to one of shock and terror. She completely forgot about the ward in the bush they were in.   
“Well, this is awkward!” shouted Nami, twirling her staff in the air, summoning her tidal wave directed at the brush. Lux and Vayne hadn’t even noticed Nami sneak up behind them. Lux instinctively threw her shield spell out just in time to block part of the damage of the spell, but both she and Vayne were knocked up by the wave. Wasting no time after this spell, Lux fired her binding spell at Nami. Both Lux and Vayne were mortified at what Nami must have seen, and Vayne’s expression reflected this. Holding her larger crossbow, Vayne tumbled and fired her condemning bolt, pinning Nami against the wall. With nowhere to run, Nami faced the full brunt of Vayne and Lux’s fury, and did not stand a chance.  
“An enemy has been slain!”, shouted the announcer, the sound delivered magically to the ears of all champions.   
“Well, I guess that’s that…”, muttered Vayne, putting her larger crossbow on her back and switching to her smaller crossbow. “We should meet up with our team and finish this, while Nami is out of commission.”  
“Of course!”, replied Lux. “One other upside of that ambush is that we were totally soaked by that wave, so it’s hard to tell that that we both wet ourselves!” said Lux. She giggled a little, and Vayne smiled in response. They both started jogging towards the enemy Nexus. Finishing the match would be easy, but keeping Nami quiet about what she saw was a different matter entirely.

Finally the match was over. Their team had won, but no one really cared either way at this point. Everyone was splitting off to their usual after-battle haunts. Lux tugged at Vayne’s arm.  
“Could we go back to your place? I, uh,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “really need a shower.”  
Vayne nodded, but still had her eyes scanning the others. “Of course. First I need to…” She broke off, eyes set on Nami. Lux had to half-jog to keep up with the taller woman’s purposeful strides.  
Nami waved when she saw both of them. Vayne grabbed the mermaid by her ruffles.  
“You didn’t see anything, got it?” she growled.  
“What do you--” Her eyes grew big in realization. “Ohhhh.”  
“Yeah, that. As far as you’re concerned, it never happened. Got it?”  
“Sure, but where did you learn about Marai mating rituals?  
Vayne went beet red. She shoved Nami back; Lux giggled.  
“Oh come on, how were you supposed to know?” The blonde was still laughing about it as they made their way back to Vayne’s mansion.  
Vayne couldn’t bring herself to tell her that there was a lot about sex she was too embarrassed to bring up.


End file.
